Johan Rosno
Johan Rosno is the son of two members of House Rosno making him the current Lord of House Rosno, and the King of the Kingdom of Rosno. Johan Rosno has three siblings in the form of Nycissis, Dontis, and Dilliam Rosno of which Dontis was a powerful Magi of whom eventually lost control of his powers killing his brother Dilliam and leading to a hateful outlook against Magi by his brother Johan, while Dilliam was a young boy when he was killed during a Magi accident by his brother Dontis, and finally Nycissis was married to King Trance Zegers becoming the Empress of Valeria but was eventually caught up in the greed of this life and murdered alongside her husband during the Valerian Peasent War. Johan Rosno would come to marry Telissa Rosno of whom was a noble lady of a mid level noble family from the Kingdom of Trasnet and the two have been in love ever since with Johan's paranoia having spread to his wife long ago. Johan Rosno, and Telissa Rornis have three children together in the form of Johan, Tobin, and Realla Rosno of which the eldest child in the form of Johan Rosno II. is the heir to the Kingdom of Rosno and a powerful knight of whom shares all the paranoia of his father, while Tobin was very resistent towards remaining couped up in the Kingdom of Rosno and at great pain to his father became the Elector for the Kingdom of Rosno acting out of Munchen, while finally Realla is a Magi senstive of whom has been growing in power throughout her expanding years. Johan Rosno was born in Balmorra as the third son of his parents and for this reason he never thought he would ever amount to anything of real consequence in the family. His father would send him to Hogwarts as a young man, but he never developped any Magi abilities and would remain their pretending to his family that he was learning when in fact he became a bandit surviving by stealing from merchants trading with Hogwarts. Eventually he had gained enough wealth from this that he returned home to find his two brothers dead after a terrible Magi accident, and his father on his death bed. He would poison his father after his father had not died after a year of sickness, and then would be named King of Rosno. Johan Rosno would side heavily with Trance Zegers during the events of the Valerian Peasentry War of 5122 mainly in response to the risk he saw for his sister, and her family, but was disgusted when Trance escalated the conflict and worked hard to get his sister out but failed and she was killed leading Johan to grow even more isolationist. History Early History Johan Rosno was born in Balmorra as the third son of his parents and for this reason he never thought he would ever amount to anything of real consequence in the family. His father would send him to Hogwarts as a young man, but he never developped any Magi abilities and would remain their pretending to his family that he was learning when in fact he became a bandit surviving by stealing from merchants trading with Hogwarts. Eventually he had gained enough wealth from this that he returned home to find his two brothers dead after a terrible Magi accident, and his father on his death bed. He would poison his father after his father had not died after a year of sickness, and then would be named King of Rosno. 'Family Members' Kevin Zegers4.jpg|Kevin Zegers - Nephew|link=Kevin Zegers Emily Zegers2.jpg|Emily Zegers - Niece|link=Emily Zegers House Zegars.png|Nickolas Zegers - Nephew|link=Nickolas Zegers 'Relationships' Kevin Zegers4.jpg|Kevin Zegers - Ally|link=Kevin Zegers Category:People Category:People of Valeria Category:Human Category:House Rosno Category:Leader Category:Atlantian